Las cartas de Marron
by Son Anne
Summary: Marron nunca imagino que el amor le llegaría de la manera más intensa y extraña en su vida
1. Una visita del pasado

_Las cartas  
de Marron_

* * *

Se había citado en la cafetería con Trunks, de modo que en un banco fumaba distraída un cigarrillo y de vez en cuando llevaba a los labios la cerveza.

El lugar le era familiar. Cuando dejaba el estudio, solía comer allí mismo un plato frío y después salir hacia el estacionamiento donde siempre dejaba su automóvil, en el cual se iba hacia su casa a leer, oír la radio o ver las tonterías que pasaban por la televisión.

Pero Trunks la había citado y era un buen amigo, tal vez algo más que amigo, aunque ella no estaba convencida de quererlo.

Era viernes y los sábados no trabajaba, ni tenía obra alguna que visitar, lo cual le daba oportunidad de un fin de semana para ella sola, salvo que Trunks se empeñara en invitarla a salir.

—¡Vaya! Pensé si te habrías ido. Tú no esperas demasiado.

Marron volteó y pudo ver a su amigo Trunks sentarse en un banco.

—Lo siento. Gohan me envió a visitar una obra. Casi reviento de rabia cuando al salir me dio el encarguito. ¿También pudo ir él, no?

—Pues no —sonrió Marron—. Gohan es el dueño del estudio y lo lógico es que nos mande a nosotros a visitar obras.

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a comer por ahí, nos metemos después en un bar y lo pasamos bien?

Marron prefería una ópera o una obra de teatro.

Pero se alzó de hombros. Era una chica seria, de semblante bellísimo. Cabellos rubios, ojos como el cielo, la tez un tanto blanca, aunque tomara el sol.

—No me gusta la idea. Tengo un libro pendiente y deseo leerlo precisamente este fin de semana.

—¿Y qué haré yo?

Trunks pensaba que ella era algo de su pertenencia. Y no era así. Después de un silencio, decidió acercarse un poco hacia ella.

—El edificio que tú has diseñado —elogiaba Trunks— está quedando precioso. ¿No te ha pedido Gohan que pasaras a verlo?

—Yo hago los planos que le piden y rara vez superviso los edificios —tiro el cigarrillo y se acomodó el cabello—. Para eso están tú y él, que es, a fin de cuentas, el responsable. Yo, de momento, soy una arquitecta a sueldo.

—Un soberbio sueldo.

Marron alzó vivamente el rostro y fijó su mirada en la de Trunks.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque yo gano la mitad de la mitad.

—Es lo lógico —dijo Marron con naturalidad—. Yo he trabajado en varios estudios antes de ser contratada por el señor Ox Satán.

—A propósito de eso. ¿Te vas a quedar en la empresa?

—¿Y por qué no?

—Muerto el señor Ox Satán, Gohan, su primer nieto, será el dueño absoluto.

—Gohan es un arquitecto de mucho prestigio, como también un científico; además, el estudio Ox con o sin el viejo marcha divinamente.

El mesero acudía preguntando qué tomaba el recién llegado.

—Una cerveza —dijo Trunks Brief y volteándose de nuevo hacia su amiga—, oye, Marron, ¿no has pensado un poco en lo que te dije?

—No.

—Pero quedamos…

—Yo no quedé en nada —enfrento su mirada azul—. Somos amigos. No tengo interés alguno en ser algo más, de momento. A tu lado estoy cómoda. Tú lo estás a mi lado —dejo de verlo—. ¿Qué importa todo lo demás?

—¿Y la relación amorosa?

—Pues mira… es que yo…

Un chico alto, delgado, de cabello negro y lacio y ojos marrones miraba a Marron insistentemente, y acercándose a ellos exclamó:

—¡Vaya! ¿Me equivoco al preguntarte si eres Marron Jinzo?

—Pues sí. Pero…

—No me recuerdas.

—No, realmente no.

—¿Cuántos años sin vernos? Veamos… —contaba con los dedos—, uno, seis… diez… Justamente diez. Tú aquel año te ibas a la Capital del Este o tal vez al Norte.

Marron alzaba una ceja. El chico que se hallaba de pie ante ellos era de muy buena facha. Muy arrogante, muy bien vestido.

—Si no me dices quién eres, apuntó Marron alzándose de hombros.

—Aquel año se había casado tu padre y a ti no te había gustado nada. Te daré más pistas. Tu padre, un famoso luchador de artes marciales, tenía una pasante… Se casó con ella después de quedar viudo. Tú tenías quince o dieciséis años. Yo había terminado el bachillerato y estaba en la ciudad costera pasando unas vacaciones. Nos conocimos en la playa. Tenía una moto y te llevaba en ella.

Marron emitió una risita.

—Ya, ya sé. Eres Uub…

—Nijam. Uub Nijam. Tenía en aquella época dieciocho años y empezaba mis estudios empresariales.

—¿Y… terminaste?

—Pues no. Comencé a trabajar en una empresa cuando iba por la mitad. Pero he prosperado. Hoy soy un buen ejecutivo.

—Me alegro —dijo Marron sin entusiasmo, como si no recordara demasiado de aquella época—. Te presento a Trunks Brief.

Los dos hombres se dieron la mano y se enfrentaron con la mirada, para quitar la tensión que crecía, Uub dijo:

—Les invito una copa, pero no aquí. Allí hay una mesa libre.

Marron y Trunks se levantaron, y él por inercia, puso una mano en la cintura de Marron. Ella no se inmuto. Caminaron junto al recién llegado hacia la mesa que él indicaba.

—¡Qué casualidad!, ¿verdad? Tienen razón al decir que el mundo es muy pequeño. Toparme así, de buenas a primeras, contigo… —se quedó observando esos ojos celestes— ¿Qué has hecho al fin, Marron?

—Arquitectura. Ya llevo trabajando cuatro años —dijo indiferente.

—Eso es mucho, ¿eh? Has terminado la carrera y además trabajas. ¿Qué tal Inés Contreras? —preguntó Uub—. ¿Qué toman?

—Cerveza, dijo Marron.

—¿Te acuerdas de Inés? —insistía, luego de pedir tres cervezas—.

—Pues no mucho. Pero lo suficiente. No sé qué fue de ella. En realidad, yo dejé la provincia y no volví —volteo con Trunks y él con ella—. Lo hice en contadas ocasiones. Fui cuando nació mi hermano Iván y cuando después nació Teté.

Por las veces que se miraban. Parecía que Marron le platicaba eso a Trunks, en un momento íntimo, en vez de Uub.

—Seguro que terminaste por aceptar la boda de tu padre.

Trunks estaba en silencio. Lo que Marron contaba, lo desconocía de ella.

—Tenía poca edad. Después comprendí que era lo mejor para él.

—Yo no volví por la ciudad, pero aquel verano fue maravilloso —la miro fijamente.

Marron no tenía un recuerdo concreto de aquel verano. Pero cuando Uub hablaba lo asociaba a un compañero de su grupo de amigos. No recordaba con quién había ligado, con ella no, por supuesto.

* * *

 _Mi fanfic es una pequeña adaptación. **  
**_ **Disclaimer: Historia original de Corín Tellado. Inolvidables historias de amor.**


	2. Yo quiero casarme, Marron

La conversación se mantuvo más de una hora. Se habló de todo. Marron, casi nada. Entre Trunks y Uub surgió en seguida una simpatía. Hacia las diez y media, ella dijo que se iba.

—Tengo el auto en el estacionamiento —dijo—. Iré a buscarlo. Te veré otro día, Uub. Y a ti Trunks, hasta el lunes.

—¿No salimos mañana?

—Ya te dije que tengo qué hacer.

—No saques el auto. ¿No han dicho que el estudio está aquí?

—Sí —admitió Trunks—. En el cuarto y quinto pisos del edificio.

—Pues como tengo el auto bien estacionado los llevo, y así mañana vienes en taxi y no necesitas mover esta noche el auto.

—De acuerdo, dijo, aceptando.

Los tres dejaron la cafetería después de pagar Uub.

En seguida encontraron el deportivo negro de Uub. Un buen auto. Marron se sentó junto a él y Trunks iba detrás inclinado hacia ambos con la cabeza entre los hombros de ellos.

—Tenemos que vernos, Marron —decía Uub—. ¿Te has casado?

—No.

—Ni yo… ¿Dónde vives?

—En la plaza de Colón, en los apartamentos. Son muy cómodos.

—Si me das tu número de teléfono, te llamaré alguna vez.

Marron abrió el bolso y sacó una tarjeta.

—Ahí tienes los dos. El de mi casa y el del estudio.

Y él le dio la suya. Cuando dejaron a Marron, Uub invitó a Trunks.

—¿Tomamos juntos una copa? ¿Tú no tienes automóvil?

—Lo dejé en el garaje de mi casa. Pensaba ir con Marron.

—¿Es tu novia?

—Hum, ¡qué más quisiera yo! Somos muy amigos.

—¿Íntimos?

—No —dijo enojado—. Claro que no.

—Pero a ti te interesa. ¿No es eso?

—Es muy bonita y seria. Una mujer especial. Yo soy ingeniero civil en el mismo estudio, y por otra parte, también científico. La conozco desde hace un año.

—Una mujer decente, ¿eh?

—Demasiado. Los tiempos no son para ser tan seria. Gana mucho dinero y vive como le da la gana… Por eso me gusta más.

—Y tú no eres capaz de conquistarla.

—Lo estoy intentando. Soy el único que la convence para salir.

—En plan tranquilo.

—Eso por supuesto —sonrió Trunks—. No soporto a las libertinas…

* * *

Se había olvidado de Uub. Por eso, cuando ese viernes, una semana después, regresó a casa y puso el contestador automático, se tensó.

"¿Marron? Soy Uub Nijam… Te dejé recado en el estudio".

Había estado poco en el estudio, porque Gohan la había mandado a El Paoz a casa de su madre.

Marron se fue al baño. Cuando supo lo que deseaba doña Milk, comprendió el motivo de que su hijo no le hiciera caso.

Deseaba un invernadero, pero con un montón de sistemas sofisticados que tendrían que ser instalados por un técnico.

Cuando salía de la ducha, sonaba el teléfono. "Trunks", pensó, seguro que la llamaba para invitarla.

Trunks era un buen chico. Se entendía bien con él. Eso sí, pensaba que era algo cerrado, muy chapado a la antigua.

—Sí, dígame.

—Hola.

No reconoció la voz y se quedó callada una fracción de segundo.

—Me has olvidado ya. Soy Uub Nijam.

—¡Ah…! Perdona.

—Te dejé un mensaje en el contestador y te llamé al estudio. ¿Puedo ir a buscarte a tu casa?

Marron separó un poco el teléfono para cerciorarse de que había oído bien. Ni Trunks había ido nunca a su casa. Vivía sola.

No era por escrúpulo de nada. Pero… para que ella recibiera a un hombre tendría que ser muy amigo suyo, y Uub no lo era en absoluto. Es más, si no le hubiera hablado de Inés Contreras, ni siquiera lo hubiera asociado al chico de la moto.

—¿Sabes la hora que es?

—Claro. Las once.

—He pasado todo el día de un lado para otro —intentó disculparse, suponiendo que para Uub era suficiente—. Me siento rendida.

—Podemos tomar en tu casa una copa. Llevo champán.

Marron apartó de nuevo el auricular. ¿Estaría en su sano juicio?

—Lo siento —dijo ya más segura de sí misma—. No es mi costumbre tomar en mi casa con amigos.

—Recordar viejos tiempos creo yo que siempre es agradable.

—Lo siento, Uub.

—¡Vaya, mujer! ¡Así dejas tirados a los viejos amigos!

—Buenas noches.

Y colgó sin esperar respuesta. A fin de cuentas, tampoco podía ser tan considerada con aquel impertinente.

Se acostó con mal sabor de boca. Llevaba años sin recordar a Inés, joven empleada de su casa y, por supuesto, ni por la mente le pasó en aquellos años el recuerdo del chico que traumatizó a la pobre Inés.

* * *

El domingo en la mañana la llamó Trunks y se citaron para almorzar. Ya en el restaurante Trunks le dijo:

—Oye, Marron, yo no te hablé nunca de nosotros dos en común, pero pienso que… un día tendremos que pensar en el futuro.

Trunks solía hablar a medias. Aquel día, iba de frente y al objetivo.

—Desde que entré en el estudio somos muy amigos. Y yo… no sé, pero tengo intención de casarme. ¿Tú que piensas hacer?

—Algún día. Pero no estoy segura de amarte, Trunks. Me siento bien a tu lado. Siempre tenemos tema, pero eso no indica que estemos enamorados como para lanzarnos al matrimonio.

—De todos modos, yo sí te quiero con amor.

Marron deslizó la mano y la puso sobre la de Trunks.

—Un día quizá, Trunks, pero de momento… ¿tú crees que vale la pena casarse para no vivir una gran pasión?

—¿Y por qué no hemos de vivirla?

—Pero yo no siento a tu lado pasión alguna. Sólo me siento bien… Tengo que pensar que nunca me enamoré.

—Es decir, que nunca has tenido una relación íntima.

Trunks, que era un tradicionalista, se maravilló. Y es que él no hubiera soportado a una mujer con pasado. Eso lo tenía tan claro que quizá de saberlo Marron lo hubiera mandado al diablo.

Desde ese mismo momento, Trunks fue más explícito. Tenía veintisiete años, un puesto fijo como ingeniero civil y un puesto apartado como vicepresidente en la Corporación Capsula, el gran imperio de su difunto abuelo. Por el momento su madre era la presidenta. Pero él quiso empezar a trabajar en otra empresa, de independizarse, y lo encontró, en la ciudad Satán. Además, tenía un apartamento grande en el cual vivía con su abuela.

—Yo quiero casarme, Marron.

—Qué te pasa, Trunks.

—Tendremos cuatro hijos, Marron. Dos niños y dos niñas. Los veranos los pasaremos en una playa de la costa. Tengo una pequeña casita en Altea, cerca de la Capital del Oeste. Es una villa preciosa.

Todo lo tenía planeado. Seguramente hasta las veces que harían el amor. Marron pensaba que quizá fuese mejor.

—Un año de relación —añadía Trunks—. Pero no más.

Así fue como ella se encontró comprometida un domingo cualquiera de su vida. Tampoco era como para rasgarse las vestiduras. Trunks era muy interesante, un año mayor que ella y, aunque no conocía aún a su abuela, la llevaría a conocerla.

Y la llevó la tarde del jueves de la misma semana. Marron se encontró con una señora muy mayor, que tenía ojillos muy vivos, analíticos y la estudió de pies a cabeza. Le habló del amor, matrimonio, pastelillos y le preguntó cuántas veces tuvo novios.

Marron era una chica sumamente culta, pero en otro sentido era ingenua. Así que salió de allí algo traumatizada, pero no se lo dijo a Trunks, porque éste se desdoblaba en elogios para su abuela, si bien a ella no le resultó antipática la anciana.


	3. Estas cosas de hombres

A partir de ese día, Trunks y ella salían siempre juntos, tomaban una cerveza en la cafetería del edificio, luego él la acompañaba a su casa, le daba un beso en los labios, muy ligerito y hasta el día siguiente.

Pero lo que no sabía Trunks, era la llamada que un día sí y otro también tenía Marron en el contestador. Uub no la dejaba en paz.

Varias veces estuvo tentada a comentarlo con Trunks, pero otras tantas se callaba. Uub le hablaba en términos muy íntimos. Que si le gustaba, que si juntos esto y aquello…

Al mes, Trunks le comentó una tarde al salir:

—¿Sabes a quién me topo los viernes? Ese amigo tuyo… Uub.

—No es amigo mío.

—Pues él dice…

Esa noche, cuando llegó a casa, puso el contestador. "Ya me dijo Trunks que son novios. Que dentro de un año se casarán. Pues yo te digo que no te casarás". Marron apartó el auricular, lo colgó con irritación.

Inmediatamente, fue al baño. No entendía demasiado bien qué pretendía aquel Uub ni por qué decía tales cosas.

Cuando salía del baño, sonaba el timbre de la puerta, se apresuró a ponerse la bata y la ató con ímpetu.

—¿Quién es?, preguntó yendo hacia la puerta.

—Uub.

—¿Qué?

—Mujer, no es para tanto asombro…

Marron no era cobarde. La vida en soledad la había enseñado a defenderse, aparte de que había heredado esa actitud que tanto caracterizaba a su madre. Por supuesto, le cargaba aquel Uub que, evidentemente, no usaba con ella un lenguaje muy claro. Deseaba saber qué quería.

—Un momento, dijo.

Y corrió a vestirse. Se puso unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de algodón y se dirigió a la puerta.

Se topó con un tipo interesante, con gabardina azul y un traje gris.

—Dime lo que deseas de una vez, le dijo de mal carácter.

—Eres demasiado esquiva.

—Di lo que sea, Uub. Tengo poco tiempo y ni siquiera Trunks ha subido jamás a mi apartamento.

—Tampoco es para ponerse así —dijo poniendo sus manos al frente, como un acto de defensa—. Yo no tengo la culpa de que me haya enamorado de ti —dijo Uub acercándose un poco más a Marron, que estaba detrás de la puerta.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Lo que oyes. Por teléfono te lo estoy insinuando. Te dejo los recados, te cito y tú no acudes nunca. Yo voy en serio.

Marron se apoyó en la puerta. Por supuesto, no le dio paso.

—¿No puedo entrar?

—No. Y me asombra que veas a Trunks con frecuencia, sepas que soy su novia y me quieras conquistar.

—En cuestiones de amor siempre gana el que más persevera —sonrió de lado.

—Yo no tengo dos sentimientos ni dos corazones —dijo sonriendo irónica.

—Ni yo lo pretendo. Pero… sí que tengamos una relación.

—No te comprendo.

—Es que tú eres muy ingenua para estas cosas de hombres.

—Pues soy la novia de Trunks y pienso casarme con él.

—¿Estás segura? No conoces a Trunks. Te lo aseguro. Es tan cerrado como esto —y juntaba los dedos—. Yo te aconsejaría que lo dejaras e iniciaras una relación conmigo.

—Pero… ¿por qué si yo no te quiero a ti?

—Es cuestión de mentalizarse. Yo sentí hacia ti una tremenda atracción. Estoy solo y con ganas de detenerme. Gano lo suficiente para mantener un hogar y me gustaría iniciar una relación seria.

—¿Conmigo? —se asombró Marron—. Debes irte.

—Tu puritanismo es enternecedor, Marron. ¿Por qué no puedo pasar? No te voy a comer ni a violar.

—De todos modos. De aquí no vas a pasar. Buenas noches.

Y cerró en sus narices.

Se quedó molesta. No entendía por qué aquel chico se había empeñado en hacerle la vida imposible.

A la mañana siguiente intentó contarle a Trunks lo ocurrido. Pero le pareció infantil la situación. Así que dejó el asunto en el olvido.

Cuando regresó a casa, se encontró a Uub sentado en la escalera.

—Pero…

—Te lo dije, Marron. Es la primera vez que me ocurre.

—¿Ocurrirte qué?

—Esta sensación de ansiedad. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Miraba a Uub muy asombrada. Nunca le había sucedido una cosa semejante y tampoco creía que el amor de Uub fuera tan arrebatado.

—No comprendo tu insistencia. Sabes perfectamente que estoy comprometida con Trunks.

—Una pregunta tan sólo.

—Hazla y lárgate —Marron se puso firme.

—¿Qué apuestas a que Trunks rompe contigo? Te doy dos días.

—Pero ¿qué dices?

—Dos días para que pienses si no te convengo yo más.

—Oye, Uub, yo no creo que tu forma de comportarte sea precisamente para que yo te cambie por Trunks.

—Podemos hacer una cosa —dijo Uub insinuante—. Me dejas entrar, estamos juntos una hora o dos… y no se lo dices a Trunks.

Marron sintió cómo su cara se enrojecía.

—Me estás diciendo… Que yo tenga relaciones… íntimas contigo.

—Trunks no tiene por qué enterarse.

Marron jamás demostraba su alteración. Pero en aquel momento sintió tal oleada de calor y de vergüenza que sin pensarlo dos segundos alzó la mano y la dejó caer pesadamente en la mejilla masculina.

Después abrió su puerta, entró y cerró de golpe.

* * *

Trunks se topó con Uub. No comprendía qué hacía en la puerta de su casa, pero éste se lo explicó.

—Hola, ¿vives aquí?

—Pues sí —dijo Trunks—. ¿Y tú?

—Busco un apartamento y voy a una agencia de bienes raíces que hay en la segunda planta. ¿Tomas un café o tienes prisa, Trunks?

—No. Iba para una obra, pero tengo tiempo. Acepto —sonrió Trunks.

—Aquí cerca hay una cafetería.

Se fueron caminando.

—¿Qué tal tus cosas con Marron, Trunks? Estás enamorado, ¿no?

—Sí, desde que la conozco —dijo soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—Yo la recuerdo muy bien. Solía llevarla en mi moto. Era una chica muy particular. Pero muy… ¿cómo podría decirte? Vaya… generosa.

—No la imaginé generosa… si lo dices en el sentido sexual.

—Oye, no me gusta meter la pata.

Ya la había metido. Trunks quedó muy descontento. Por eso, cuando se subió al banco y se apoyó en la barra, comentó suavemente:

—Marron es hija de una buena familia, muy culta y todo eso.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero siempre hay cosas que se ocultan —dijo tomando un trago.

—Oye, Uub, ¿quieres ir al grano? —dijo molesto.

—Yo no quiero delatar a Marron. —Hablaba con lentitud, como si lo insinuara todo y no dijera nada—. Hay chicas que pretenden pasar por ingenuas y… ya sabes —minaba la mente de Trunks, que era fácil de confundir—. Pero indagas un poco y… te topas con sorpresas desagradables.

—Y Marron en su juventud…

—Bueno, tampoco hay por qué rasgarse las vestiduras. Tenía dieciséis años… A esa edad una chica no sabe muy bien lo que hace.

—¿Contigo?

—Bueno, pues…

—Dime la verdad, Uub —disimuladamente, apretó su mano con furia sobre su pantalón.

—Tengo pruebas —dijo Uub—. No sé si hago bien…

—¿Pruebas de qué?

—De esas relaciones.

—¿Íntimas?

—Más o menos —dijo Uub moviendo su cabeza.

—Me lo tendrás que demostrar —tomo un largo trago.

—Sólo con una condición —dijo Uub levantando un dedo.

—¿Cuál?

—Son fotocopias. No puedo darte las cartas originales. Además, yo no te doy nada si no me das tu palabra de que no le dirás a Marron.

—Por supuesto que no me voy a humillar a darle razones —dijo Trunks frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero júrame que no le dirás.

—Te doy mi palabra de caballero.

Uub, pese a todo, pensó que de caballero sólo tenía la pinta. Pero le dio las cartas de Marron.


	4. Y no es sólo curiosidad

Doña Milk contemplaba el plano, preguntaba detalles y la arquitecta respondía a todas y cada una de las preguntas.

—Supongo que el aire acondicionado no destruirá las plantas.

—No, señora. Eso está previsto por medio del oxígeno. Entrará el suficiente para mantener el aire puro.

—¿Lo ha visto mi hijo?

—Por supuesto. Me envió a sabes si usted está de acuerdo porque, si es así, procederemos a edificar. Esto costará mucho —dijo Marron escribiendo unas anotaciones en una libreta.

—Yo nunca pregunto cuánto cuestan las cosas —dijo Milk de forma natural y con una mirada desafiante.

—Pues siendo así, ya tiene usted la respuesta —dijo enfrentando su mirada.

De pronto, Doña Milk suavizo su mirada y dijo sonriendo:

—¿Aceptas tomar el té conmigo?

Y sin esperar respuesta, caminaba llevándola a su lado. No era demasiado mayor. Sin duda, no cumpliría los sesenta años. Delgadita y no demasiado alta, sólo se parecía a su hijo, o su hijo a ella, en la mirada. Era negro. Unos ojos muy expresivos que en su juventud debieron ser tan llamativos como los de su hijo.

—En la sala estaremos muy bien. Aún tengo la chimenea encendida —le iba explicando—. Me encanta el calor de la leña.

La casa era preciosa y la sala, un dechado de buen gusto.

—Gohan me dijo —explicaba Son Milk a la par que ofrecía un asiento a su invitada ante la mesa— que podía confiar en ti. Que eras la mejor arquitecta de la empresa y la de mayor sensibilidad.

Era verdad. Se consideraba una mujer sensible y de gusto.

—Me ha dicho Gohan que tienes novio.

Marron se tensó. Lo había tenido, pero por lo visto Trunks había cambiado de parecer.

Es más, sabía por el personal laboral que Trunks andaba buscando empleo en otro estudio o que tal vez renunciaba y tomaba el papel de ser presidente de la Corporación Capsula. ¿Por qué de súbito?

Tampoco es que le doliera demasiado, pero las cosas si se hacen, han de hacerse de otra manera.

—¿Te casarás pronto?, preguntaba la dama.

—No me voy a casar —dijo Marron mirándola fijamente.

—Pero ¿no tenías novio? Gohan dijo que salías con un ingeniero.

—Ciertamente —bajo la mirada—. Pero ya no hay nada.

—¿Y eso? Bueno, no me consideres curiosa.

Marron sonrió pálidamente y aceptó la tacita de té.

Trunks no le había dado explicaciones. Se preguntó qué ocurriría si estuviera enamorada de él. Menos mal que el amor no profundizó. Pero el desconcierto nacía de la forma que Trunks hizo las cosas.

Un día, ya no recordaba cuándo, quince antes, por lo menos, Trunks salió del estudio antes que ella. Cuando lo fue a buscar, como hacía a diario, se topó con que alguien le dijo que se había ido.

Se fue a la cafetería a esperar que llegara.

Trunks no apareció, pero lo curioso fue que no la llamó y pensó que al día siguiente le diría las razones de su ausencia. Pero sólo la saludó fríamente y no le dio explicación alguna. Y así continuó los siguientes días, con lo cual ella entendió que Trunks, por la razón que fuera, había roto la relación, no sólo amorosa, sino, la que era peor, la sentimental. ¡Pues bueno! Dolió en la forma, pero no en el fondo.

Esa noche se acostó en la cama después de darse una ducha. Empezaba a irse el frío.

El timbre del teléfono estaba sonando.

—¿Sí?

—Hola.

—Hola, Uub.

—¡Vaya, por fin me has reconocido sin decirte mi nombre!

¡Qué raro! En quince días no había dado la lata.

—Dime qué deseas.

—No, nada. He estado de viaje. Oye, no pienses que estoy enfadado por la bofetada. ¿Nos podemos ver? He buscado a Trunks y no lo encontré en la cafetería. ¿Es que ya no van por allí?

—¿Y eso?

—No somos novios.

—¡No me digas…!, fingió un asombro alarmante.

—Así es. Ahora, si me lo permites, me voy a dormir.

—Un segundo, Marron. Desearía hablar contigo. Pienso que dejé un mal sabor de nuestra amistad. ¿No podríamos aclarar la cuestión?

—No sé qué tenemos que aclarar. El hecho de que Trunks y yo hayamos terminado no indica que tú y yo cambiemos la relación —dijo enfadada.

—Oye, tampoco es como para tomar las cosas así. Yo fui brusco declarándote mi amor, pero es que no tenía en cuenta tu sensibilidad.

—He trabajado todo el día y tengo sueño. Buenas noches, Uub.

—Dime al menos que somos amigos.

—No eres simpático y no tengo por qué ocultarlo.

Colgó sin esperar que él respondiera.

Era cierto. Le caía muy mal.

A la mañana siguiente llegó al estudio y no había aún nadie, salvo Gohan, que entraba en ese momento.

—Tienes a mi madre entusiasmada, le dijo al saludarla y sonriendo.

—Me alegro —respondió Marron con una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Realmente el invernadero es una obra de arte.

Eran buenos amigos. O más bien excelentes compañeros con siete años de diferencia…

—Oye, Marron, ¿quieres sentarte un segundo? Dime, y no es sólo curiosidad —se quitó los anteojos—. ¿Sabes tú por qué Trunks anda buscando otro empleo?

—No tengo ni idea. Salvo los rumores que se oyen.

Marron lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos celestes. No era la primera vez que miraba a Gohan sin anteojos, pero siempre le sorprendía lo atractivo que se veía.

—Supe que pidió trabajo en otro lugar. A mí no me habló de ello —dijo poniendo una mano en el mentón y con una mirada seria.

—Ni a mí.

—Pero… ¿no son novios? —pregunto Gohan levantando una ceja.

—Éramos. Ya no —bajo la mirada.

—¡Vaya! —Se sorprendió quitando su mano del mentón—. Lo siento.

Marron levanto la mirada.

—¿Por qué? Yo no lo siento nada.

Se ponía en pie. Vestía un pantalón de pana verde oscuro y una camisa tipo camisero de franela, con un suéter encima.

Gohan la solía mirar. Y más cuando ella no se percataba.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo inusual?

—No. Dos personas se piensan casar y de repente se dan cuenta de que son demasiado diferentes —no iba a admitir nunca que Trunks la había dejado sin explicaciones—. Eso es todo —se cruzó de brazos como confortándose.

—Pero yo no te veo muy amiga suya. Es decir, ahora que me lo dices, me percato de que cada cual sale a su hora y por distinto sitio —contesto muy listo Gohan mirándola.

Ella levanto la mirada. Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos. Marron logro ocultar su asombro de haber sido sorprendida por alguna mentira.

—Lo siento —deshizo el cruzado de brazos.

—Es decir, que no deseas hablar de ello —dijo Gohan poniéndose de nuevo los anteojos, impresionando más a Marron por su respuesta.

Ciertamente reconocía demasiado que Gohan era muy inteligente, pero no sabía al tal grado. Y menos que entendiera ese tipo de situaciones. Y supuso que ese fue el primer error de haberlo juzgado así.

Marron se maravilló por su gran comprensión.

—No.

Y se fue con la sonrisa en los labios.

Gohan frunció el ceño. Aquello despertaba su curiosidad.


	5. Es ridículo

Esperaba la visita de Trunks. Gohan sabía que había encontrado trabajo en una constructora importante, pero no tanto como la suya. Por lo que Trunks decidió mejor irse a la Capital del Oeste, a tomar su puesto como vicepresidente por una vez por todas en Corporación Capsula. Lo cual le hacía pensar que se iba por algo más.

A las doce, su secretaria le anunció la visita.

—Que pase.

Trunks cruzó la puerta.

—Dime, Trunks, ¿deseabas verme? Toma asiento.

—No es preciso. Me voy a Corporación Capsula, ¿sabes?

Trunks estaba firme y Gohan lo miraba directamente.

—¡Ah! —se hizo el tonto—. ¿Y eso? ¿Te ocurrió algo aquí?

—Nada profesional.

—Eso indica que has tenido un problema personal. ¿Puedo saber?

Trunks bufo y decidió sentarse.

—Verás, Gohan, tú sabes que era novio de Marron.

—¿Sí?, se hacía el ignorante.

—Nadie lo ignoraba. Nos pensábamos casar el año próximo.

—Ya. ¿Y te dejó?

—La dejé yo a ella. Y sin darle explicaciones.

Gohan tenía un concepto muy especial de Marron, pero se lo calló.

Entendía, además, que un hablador como Trunks lo echaría todo por la boca, y no se equivocó.

—Imagínate que a los dieciséis tuvo una aventura y no me dijo.

—¡Oh! ¿No has tenido tú ninguna aventura?

—Es muy diferente —aparto la mirada.

—Si me dices la diferencia… porque yo la desconozco —dijo Gohan quitándose los anteojos.

—La de ser mujer. Y la de ser yo hombre.

—Tú no crees en igualdades, ¿eh?

—Igualdades puedo admitirlas en la profesión y a la vista está, aunque si yo planeo mi vida, por supuesto que la mujer nunca estaría igualada al hombre.

—Si te oyen las feministas, te crucifican, Trunks.

—¡Yo no soy feminista!

—No hace falta que grites. Se te nota.

—Pues imagínate que a los dieciséis años Marron tuvo relaciones íntimas con un amigo ocasional.

En ese momento, se levantó dirigiéndose a un sillón.

—¿Sí? Muy precoz fue Marron.

Gohan disimulo su asombro, y se acomodó más en su silla.

—Pues ya ves —bramó Trunks sin percatarse de que Gohan se estaba mofando de él—. Y la muy imbécil las manifestó en varias cartas. Menos mal que me topé al amigo que las tenía.

—¿Y… Marron no lo sabe?

—¿Por qué tiene que saberlo? Fue en la ciudad de donde procede Marron. El chico veraneó allí dos meses. Tuvo lo que ya sabemos con ella y se fue al servicio militar. Ella le siguió escribiendo y se refería en las cartas a todo lo que habían vivido…

—Y tú… una vez que te enteraste y tuviste las cartas en tu poder, dejaste a Marron y no le diste explicaciones.

Trunks se quedó callado por unos segundos. Pero el orgullo, que heredo por su padre, apareció.

—Como debe ser. No se las merecía.

—Tu honestidad da la talla de tu persona, Trunks.

Dicho esto, Gohan se volvió a poner los anteojos.

—¿Verdad?

—Bueno, pues que te vaya bien. Te deseo suerte. Daré orden para que extiendan una carta de recomendación y te preparen la liquidación.

Lo veía marcharse y de repente pensó que le hubiera gustado leer las cartas que a los dieciséis años escribía Marron.

—Oye, Trunks…

El joven se volteó desde la puerta.

—Dime, Gohan. Siento dejar la empresa por ti. Eres un gran jefe. Pero las cosas… ya sabes. Prefiero ver a Marron lo menos posible.

—Es verdad. Pero, dime, ¿tan delatoras son esas cartas?

—Mucho. Y muy atrevidas.

—Una mujer con experiencia no se delataría así. ¿Y por qué supones que son de Marron?

—Porque es su letra.

—¡Caramba, eso es más grave! —exclamo Gohan.

—Ya verás tú si es grave —introducía la mano en el bolsillo y sacaba dos cartas—. Con dos ya sabes cómo son las siguientes.

—Y dices que tu amigo estaba haciendo el servicio militar. ¿Y sabes tú qué pasó cuando terminó?

—Oye —dijo Trunks desconcertado por tantas preguntas—, la cosa estaba clara. La aventura había terminado.

—Y él guardó esas cartas.

—No se le ocurrió destruirlas, y ahora me sirvieron a mí para darme cuenta de que Marron no tenía de casta ni las ideas.

—Lo cual —comentaba Gohan al tiempo de desplegar una cuartilla y fijar en ella su mirada—, dado tu modo estricto de ser, no perdonas —sonreía tibiamente a la vez que leía—. "No puedo olvidar las veces que estuve en tus brazos en el pajar. Fueron los días más felices de mi vida. A tu lado me hice mujer y no me pesa. He descubierto un mundo diferente y cuento los días para que termines el servicio y vengas a buscarme…" —con la ceja alzada, Gohan lo miraba de una forma peculiar que Trunks no captó—. De modo que la ingenuidad de Marron te ha tomado por sorpresa.

Dejando la esquina de la mesa, se fue a sentar en el ancho sillón y se quedó con la carta desplegada en la mesa.

—Sigue leyendo. ¿Te parece decente que una joven escriba así?

—Ingenuidad, claro. Lo que me pregunto cómo teniendo esa novia tu amigo… ¿Me has dicho cómo se llama?

—Uub Nijam.

—Pues me pregunto cómo ese Uub Nijam no volvió a casarse con ella. Es curioso, ¿eh? Guardar esas cartas durante diez años… Tú, por lo pronto, no le has pedido explicaciones a Marron.

Gohan levanto la mirada.

—Sería humillarme.

—Y prefieres humillarla a ella dejándola sin una palabra.

—Es lo digno.

Gohan bajo la mirada mirando la carta.

—Y lo ruin…

Se quedó callado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Bueno… —se acomodó el copete que se asomaba en su frente— que es la ruina para una relación que parecía formal. Bueno, Trunks, pues que te vaya bien.

—Oye, ¿serás discreto?

—Yo no tengo por qué hablar ni coartar la vida de Marron.

—Muy bien. Me parece estupendo.

Ese día, Gohan apareció por el estudio de Marron, donde ella daba los últimos retoques al proyecto de la urbanización de La Moraleja.

—¿Cómo va eso, Marron?

—Yo creo que voy bien. De todos modos, acércate y mira.

Gohan, con su mirada algo enigmática y su aire de perezoso, alto y fuerte, se acercó al tablero y lanzó sobre él una larga ojeada.

—Me parece bien. Irá a concurso.

Se alejaba. Era un tipo muy elegante, pero, sobre todo, sumamente interesante, y con sus años nadie le negaba su marcado carisma.

Desde la puerta, preguntó:

—¿Irás esta tarde a casa de mi madre?

—Sin remedio. Me espera para tomar el té y ultimar detalles. Ya están construyendo el invernadero.

—De acuerdo.

Y se fue.

Pero en la tarde, cuando ella salía, Gohan le salió al pasillo.

—¿Vas a El Paoz, Marron?

—Sí.

—Si te pidiera un favor… ¿Me llevas?

Gohan la miraba de una manera diferente. Marron se incomodó.

—Te espero abajo. No me puedo demorar.

—Cinco minutos y estoy en la calle.

Ella se dirigió al ascensor, y ya en la calle se sentó ante el volante.

Enseguida apareció Gohan con su andar sin prisa, su aire desenvuelto y aquella personalidad apabullante.

—Conduces bien. ¿Hace mucho que lo practicas?

—Sí. A los dieciocho años tuve mi primer auto.

—Este es un auto, además de bueno, muy caro.

—Me lo regaló papá hace cuatro años cuando terminé mi carrera.

Gohan la volteo a ver. Podía ver su perfil bonito con algunos mechones en su rostro.

—¿No te casas? Trunks se trasladó a la Capital del Oeste, a tomar su puesto de vicepresidente en Corporación Capsula. ¿Qué ocurre para que de repente se haya ido?

—Pues no lo sé —dijo Marron alzándose de hombros—. Él se ha alejado sin explicaciones.

Respiro pesadamente por sentir la mirada de Gohan en ella.

—¿No se las has pedido?

Marron lanzó sobre él una mirada que no se podía definir.

—No me ha afectado nada. Sería distinto si estuviera enamorada.

—Pero… ¿no lo estabas y tenías una relación con él?

Y ahí venia el interrogatorio inteligente de Gohan.

—Trunks es inofensivo como hombre enamorado —replicó arrogante, aunque no quisiera parecerlo—. Tiene unas ideas arcaicas. No sé cómo pude pensar que podría hacerme feliz.

—¿Y cuándo te percataste de que no te merecía?

—Bueno, tampoco quiero exagerar. Pero me di cuenta cuando él me dejó sin explicaciones. No me parece normal que un hombre hable hoy de una próxima boda y al otro día te ignore. Es ridículo.

En ese momento Marron hizo un gesto que a Gohan le ocasiono divertido.

—Lo raro es que Trunks no te haya dado explicaciones —desvió su mirada a la ventana.

—En un hombre normal sería insólito, en Trunks no es raro.

—¿Y por qué lo consideras así?

—Pues muy fácil. Fue educado por su abuela, a la que casi consideré victoriana. Pienso, y no creo equivocarme, que cuando me equivoqué fue cuando inicié mi relación con él.

Marron lo volteo a ver por unos segundos. Se miraba tranquilo ahí sentado mirando por la ventanilla. Sintió que iba a mirarla y rápidamente miro la carretera.

—Han sido… —se calla— Perdona, ¿eh? —se dirigió una mano a la nuca.

—Pregunta lo que gustes…

—Te preguntaba si la relación con Trunks fue muy profunda.

—¿Sexualmente hablando?

—Pues también así —carraspeo.

—No. Nada. Ya te dije que Trunks se llevará una sorpresa el día menos pensado. Adora la virginidad.

La conversación versó después sobre política. No estaban de acuerdo. Pero no llegó la sangre al río.

Gohan regresó a la Capital del Oeste después de tomar el té con su madre y Marron regresó en la noche.

No tenía por qué dejar sus costumbres a un lado y se fue a la cafetería de siempre a tomar su plato frío antes de irse a casa. Pero lo primero que vio fue a Uub, y se apresuró a salir sin ser vista.


	6. Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Una semana después, y pese a tener todas las noches al latoso de Uub por el teléfono, se topó con Gohan cuando salía de la oficina.

—Oye, ¿quieres comer conmigo, Marron?

—No estoy vestida para ir a un lugar elegante.

—Tampoco digo tanto. Podemos comer en Los Porches.

—De acuerdo.

—¿Subes a mi auto? Después te dejo en tu casa.

Y fue cuando subía que vio a Uub. Notó que él trató de acercarse, como si la estuviera esperando, pero ella sólo lo saludó secamente y subió al auto de Gohan, dejando a Uub parado en la calle.

—¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó Gohan quitándose los anteojos y guardándolos en el estuche—. Me parece que no le ha parecido nada bien que lo dejaras solo.

Marron no respondió en seguida. Primero encendió un cigarrillo y le preguntó si quería él.

—Si me das el tuyo…

La miro sonriendo de lado.

—Por supuesto.

Y ella misma se lo puso entre los labios. Marron sintió una rara sensación ante el contacto de aquella boca húmeda y caliente.

—¿Es tu nuevo enamorado, Marron?

—No, por supuesto. Es un tipo latoso que me obligó a descolgar el teléfono y desconectar el contestador —frunció los labios.

—¡Vaya!

La miro de reojo.

—¿Por qué te asombras?

—No sé. Pero pienso que para una chica sola y tan linda como tú, un amigo siempre es interesante.

La volteo a ver y Marron le respondió.

—¿Ese? No, no es mi amigo —Gohan volteo al frente—. Quiere ser algo más y nunca lo será. Uub Nijam fue un conocido que de repente volvió a aparecer.

Gohan acusó el golpe. ¿Uub Nijam? ¿El de las cartas? Sintió una tremenda curiosidad, aunque nadie lo diría al ver su rostro apacible.

—Un viejo amor, ¿eh? Un viejo amor de adolescente.

—¿Un viejo amor? Claro que no.

—¿Entonces por qué te produce tanto desprecio?

—Son cosas pasadas. Además, es curioso… Se lo presenté a Trunks el día que lo encontré, después de diez años, y ahora es su amigo y además me pretende a mí. Pero dejemos el asunto.

La cena en Los Porches fue al aire libre. La conversación versó sobre mil temas diferentes y Gohan pensó que si deseaba defender su libertad lo mejor era olvidarse de la compañía de Marron.

Pero dos semanas después volvieron a toparse y Gohan dijo:

—Hoy no tienes a Uub esperando por ti. ¿Lo espantaste?

—Debí ser tan rotunda… espero que no me vuelva a dar la lata.

—¿Aceptas mi compañía? —Marron se le quedo viendo un poco sorprendida—. Podemos volver a Los Porches. Si me llevas en tu auto, me dejas después en la calle Jorge Juan.

—¿No vives con tu madre?, le pregunto mientras ambos caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

—Claro. Pero también tengo mi nidito en solitario.

* * *

Esa noche, al despedirse ante la esquina de la calle donde vivía Gohan, Marron cruzó los brazos en el volante y se le quedó mirando.

—¿Qué tengo de raro en la cara, Marron, para que me mires así? —pregunto mientras se ponía los anteojos y la miraba confundido.

—Pues no lo sé. Pero desde hace un tiempo te noto diferente.

Su mirada era desafiante, en busca de respuestas.

—Me siento muy tranquilo a tu lado —dijo naturalmente, restándole importancia, y mirando hacia enfrente—. Eso es todo.

Marron aun lo seguía mirando fijamente, Gohan solamente miraba hacia abajo o hacia un lado, algo incomodo. Era la primera vez que lo observaba así. Deshizo el cruzado de brazos.

—Buenas noches, Gohan.

Gohan la miró.

—De buena gana te diría algo, pero no sé si te causaría enojo.

—No te lo calles, aunque me enoje. La amistad más sincera es cuando dos personas son francas una con la otra.

Marron tenía el cabello suelto, con algunos mechones cayéndole por los lados. La forma del copete, arriba de las cejas, se le miraba una cara bonita y redonda.

—Es que igual te molesta.

Volteo hacia enfrente. Sus manos arrugaban un poco su pantalón.

—¿A mí? Eso es cobardía, dijo levantando una ceja.

—Te iba a pedir que me permitieras besarte, si es que quieres.

Sin respuesta. Gohan se volteó hacia ella con lentitud. Le asió la cara con las dos manos. Le buscó la boca con la suya y la besó delicadamente, pero con un ardor que él mismo desconocía.

Marron no retrocedió. Después, sin soltarle el rostro, Gohan la miró.

—¿Cómo beso, Marron?

Ella sonrió un tanto aturdida. Gohan la miraba con un brillo en los ojos, respirando calmadamente.

—Verás —Marron respiraba nerviosamente—, si juzgo por los besos que he recibido en mi vida —esos ojos negros la miraban con detenimiento desde una corta distancia—, no te lo puedo decir —se relamió los labios—. Pero si juzgo el beso en sí, tendré que decir que me ha parecido muy atrevido, pero muy grato.

—Trunks…

—¡Por el amor de Dios! Trunks besaba como si estuviera besando los panecillos de su abuela.

Poco a poco la fue soltando.

—Buenas noches, Marron. Ha sido una velada magnífica.

—Para mí también.

—Mañana nos veremos —sonrió débilmente de lado.

Se vieron en el estudio y los dos, por la razón que fuera, se esquivaron.

Marron no quería complicarse la vida y Gohan empezaba a desearla a lo bestia y lo que era peor, no la deseaba para una velada, lo cual era tremendamente peligroso para un futuro en libertad.

No obstante, se toparon en El Paoz aquel lunes por la tarde.

Marron había ido a ver las obras que avanzaban una barbaridad, y Gohan había ido a casa de su madre porque había pasado una semana en la Capital del Este y volvía a saludarla.

—¡Vaya! —dijo ella primero—. ¿Cuándo has vuelto?

Estaban frente a frente, ella con una libreta pegada contra su pecho por su brazo y el con su habitual maletín. Ella alzaba un poco la mirada para verlo y él la bajaba un poco para verla.

—En el avión del mediodía. ¿Qué tal el estudio?

—Ganamos el concurso con la urbanización de La Moraleja —dijo sonriendo.

—Ha sido un triunfo que te debemos a ti —también sonrió.

Los dos se habían quedado en ese ambiente, de mirada y sonrisa mutua, hasta que:

—Vengan a tomar el té, pedía doña Milk desde el interior.

—Vamos, Marron. Si no te importa, me llevas a la Capital del Oeste en tu auto —dijo tocándose la nuca sonriendo.

* * *

Una vez que tomaron el té con doña Milk, subieron al auto de Marron, y Gohan encendió un cigarrillo mientras se dirigían a la Capital del Oeste.

—Marron… me parece que debemos aclarar cuestiones.

Sí. Marron entendía que algún día habría que aclarar. Apretó un poco el volante por los nervios que empezaban a invadirla. Era raro que le sucediera eso.

—Dime, Gohan.

—Es evidente que nos huimos. ¿Te has percatado tú?

—Por supuesto.

—Te pasa lo que a mí. Temes perder la libertad, y yo me siento como un animalito de laboratorio atrapado para un experimento.

Sintió la mirada penetrante de Gohan. Paso saliva.

—Yo no te quiero para ningún experimento. Pero sí que te huyo. Prefiero seguir como estoy, y a tu lado es evidente que corro peligro —una pausa—. Eres un hombre acaparador, cautivas. Después de lo de Trunks me he dado cuenta de que no cederé mi libertad por poca cosa. Y si bien tú no eres poca cosa, eres un tipo peligroso, capaz de interesar.

Lo volteo a mirar, y sus miradas chocaron por 5 segundos. Marron fue la primera en desviarla.

—Pues a mí me ocurre igual. Lo peor es que debo confesar que cuando empezaste a salir con Trunks, le tomé manía. Ahora sé por qué.

—Eso no lo sabía yo.

—Pues como quedamos ser sinceros, te lo estoy diciendo. Sin duda, me interesaste desde el principio. Pero es mejor terminar así.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, apretó un poco más el volante.

—Y tú… ¿con ese Uub Nijam?

Marron volteó y sus ojos se fijaron en el alterado rostro de Gohan.

—Sería el único hombre al que no dejaría acercarse a mí.

—¿No lo odias demasiado? Es peligroso el odio.

Marron respiró profundamente. La autopista hacia la Capital del Oeste era ya recta y a lo lejos se divisaban los grandes edificios.

—No existe el odio. Si te soy sincera, no recordé a Uub Nijam hasta que empezó a contar detalles.

—Pero —mucho asombro— ¿te sigue llamando?

—Una o dos veces por semana. No es simpático. De pronto, cuando apareció, no lo asocié a nada. Ni recordaba aquel año. Pero después sí. Delante de Trunks dijo que yo iba en su moto. Sí, tal vez. En alguna ocasión aceptaría ir con él para regresar a casa.

—¿De qué te acuerdas?

—De un pasaje triste que no merece la pena tocar. Porque la protagonista no fui yo.

—Si me lo cuentas, tal vez te sirva de desahogo.

—No tengo nada que desahogar. El tal Uub me cae fatal, eso es todo. Y no entiendo por qué me persigue. Dice que me ama. Y lo curioso es que lo vi alguna vez de lejos con Trunks.

—Es decir, son amigos.

—Eso parece. Tal para cual.


End file.
